


rain.

by blackvoice



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - New Dangan Ronpa V3, like. really short., short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackvoice/pseuds/blackvoice
Summary: blissful, sweet memories are made in the rain.





	rain.

**Author's Note:**

> really short fic & to the point this time. inspired by, well, me getting stuck outside in the rain with my niece, nephew & my cat!

It was a cloudy day- And Kokichi thought it would be the perfect time to go walking. Hands intertwined, they walked down the sidewalk- The scenery was average of a surburban neighborhood, and they decided it'd be best to head to a designation- The grocery store. Shuichi needed to pick up a few items anyway, and Kokichi was more than happy to accompany him. They talked of memories- Embarrassing ones that made Shuichi blush and look away in embarrassment.

They went inside the grocery store- Going in aisles and picking up canned foods, and their basic necessities- Other canned goods, and Kokichi insisted on getting a pool noodle because he enjoyed swimming with Shuichi- And hitting him with the floatie that, once again, Kokichi insisted on getting.

"Do we really need a pool noodle?" Shuichi asked, looking at the bright purple pool noodle Kokichi was holding. Kokichi pouted. "Well, duh! I need to stay afloat somehow!" He put a finger to Shuichi's nose. "Unless... You want to carry me."  
Shuichi chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Alright, I _suppose_ we can get it." He wrapped an arm around Kokichi's waist, and Kokichi let out a snicker, standing on the tips of his toes, kissing Shuichi's cheek. They had gotten accustomed to each other over the years, and they were joined at the hip- They were inseperable now. Kokichi was more affectionate and open with Shuichi, and Shuichi knew how to read through his lies. But yet... Shuichi was nervous, he had thought about asking Kokichi to _marry_ him. What if Kokichi just laughed in his face and said no? The purple haired man could be cruel at times.  
Thinking about that question, they exited the store, holding plastic bags filled with canned goods and basic necessities. Kokichi had a slight bounce to his step, happy about the pool noodle, when he felt a droplet hit his head. He stopped, and looked ahead- Brown spots on the concrete were seen, and he blinked. "...Shuichi, it's raining," he spoke, his smile growing. "We should play in the rain!"

"What? It's not raining," Shuichi spoke- But he felt a droplet on his hand. He blinked, as it began raining now. Shuichi let out a noise of surprise, and grabbed Kokichi's hand, running back to the store, trying to preserve his dry clothes- And save the groceries. Kokichi just laughed, following Shuichi's lead. But it was too late- It was downpouring, and they were _wet._ Finally, Shuichi ducked under some cover, Kokichi following.  
Shuichi eyed Kokichi- Kokichi was laughing, probably at Shuichi, but... He couldn't help but laugh too- Laugh at himself, and laugh at the situation. Before they knew it, they were laughing together, their hands intertwined together as Shuichi squeezed Kokichi's hand gently. He pulled Kokichi closer to him, and connected their lips together, smiling. He pulled away after a couple of seconds, a blissful smile on his face.

"Did we just seriously kiss in the rain?" Kokichi asked, and Shuichi felt heat rush to his face. Of course, this was a cheesy setting, but he couldn't help but smile. "Well..." He trailed off, and that's when Kokichi spoke up. "You're such a romantic!" He spoke.

"Maybe I am," Shuichi laughed, kissing Kokichi's temple. "...But... Uh... I have another question for you," he paused slightly, before digging in his pocket. "Kokichi, you... You were difficult to understand at first, but... I can see now- You're my soulmate, my best friend, and... I'd be happy to spend my life with you," he took in a shuddery breath, as Kokichi's eyes grew wide- Kokichi was able to figure this out rather quickly. Shuichi opened the box, and swallowed. "...Will you... Spend the rest of your life with me?"

Kokichi swallowed. This was unexpected, and caught him off guard. The rain continued pouring, and he couldn't help but snicker, then laugh. Shuichi grew confused, until Kokichi finally spoke, "I never knew you'd kiss _and_ propose to me in the rain!" He laughed, covering his mouth, nodding. "But, yes, I want to- Just, no more stuff in the rain," he lowered his hand, a rare warm smile on his face. "It's dumb." He blinked, and Shuichi let out a laugh. "...And all this time I thought you'd say no." 

"Well, I said yes, and it's staying that way," Kokichi smiled, bringing Shuichi down to his level for a sweet, memorable kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is hero-toga. feel free to send prompts + a pairing, and i'll be happy to write it! i need ideas anyway. i'm also open to criticisms to my writing! tysm!


End file.
